Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer implemented methods and systems for creating a user-driven custom designed insert for a container or package and methods for selling the custom designed products online to the general public.
Description of Related Art
Open cell foam and closed cell foam have been used in shipping containers for protection of contents therein. An example open cell foam has been manufactured in predetermined shapes and sizes for cases and packaging by the FOAM FACTORY as Pick and Pluck charcoal foam. The foam can be separated by hand to fit around an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,141 describes a container package for holding an entire computer system including a monitor, a computer case and a printer. A first foam insert has a flat bottom surface and a formed upper surface matched to the shape of a portion of the monitor and a portion of the computer case. A second foam insert has a formed lower surface matched to the shape of another portion of the monitor and another portion of the computer case and a formed upper surface matched to a portion of the printer. A third foam insert has a formed lower surface matched to another portion of the printer and a flat upper surface. A container includes a lower portion and an upper portion. The first foam portion is positionable in a lower portion of the container and an upper portion is positionable over the first foam insert, the second foam insert, the third foam insert and the monitor, the computer case, and the printer.
It is desirable to provide a method and system for creating user-driven custom designed containers or packages and inserts for packaging user selected objects.